Somthing to say I love you
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Butler gives Arty his Valentines Day present while the family are holidaying in Brazil. SLASH. My attempt at a Valentines Day fic.


**Something that says "I love you."**

Summery: Butler gives Arty his Valentines Day present while the family are holidaying in Brazil. SLASH. My attempt at a Valentines Day fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. But I will. I'm sure I can bribe EC into giving the Irish hotty to me. I'd take real good care of him.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Butler/Artemis.

**Authoress' Note:** **Now then. I don't _favor_ this particular holiday... only because I have no one to spend it with. (sigh) But I'll write a fic anyway. Because I'm in the mood. Which is rare these days. Enjoy it my lovelies!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

When I find him he's in the pool. Pulled up on the far side. His lean arms, a cushion for his chin as he stares out at the ocean. At the waves as the silvery moon light hits them as they tumble and roll onto the beach. His black hair is wet and slicked back off his face. Pale skin glistening in the pale glow of the spot lights and the moon.

It's probably one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. I wish I had a camera.

"Hello Butler. I was wondering when you'd come out here." he says. Looking over his shoulder at me. Blue eyes sparkling.

I smile. Stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the cool water.

"I thought I told you to use my first name. I think it's only fair. I get to use yours." I say, moving over to him.

He smiles. Gently. Something only I have seen.

"Domovoi." he says quietly.

I reach out and place one hand on his tiny waist. Pulling him close. Pressing him against my larger body. My other arm coming up to encircle his middle. Holding him there, flush against me.

"That's better."

I kiss his neck. Letting my lips graze over the smooth, wet skin. Loving the feel. He sighs.

"Forgive me. My mind was wondering."

"Doesn't matter." I reply, tongue flicking out to taste him. "Why do you always taste so good hm?"

He chuckles. Making no move to pull away from my mouth and tongue. As I continue to run them over his neck.

"I don't know. Must be the soap I use." his small hands move down my body. Ghosting over my cock and around to my ass. I can feel his smile. "You're not wearing any bathers."

I smile back against the place where neck meets shoulder. Teeth touching his cool flesh.

"I don't hear you complaining." I say slyly.

His answer is a slight squeeze to me behind. And he pulls back.

"No you don't. Because I'm not. In fact _I'm_ not wearing any either."

"So I noticed."

Artemis leans back against the side of the pool. Gazing at me placidly.

"What did you want?"

I move forward. Resting both arms on either side of his shoulders. Hands lying flat against the stone of the patio. I trap him there. Against the wall and he smiles/smirks. Looking up at me though black lashes.

"I wanted to give you your Valentines day present."

He furrows his brows. Confused.

"But... I didn't get you anything. You said-"

"I know what I said. I wanted to surprise you." I say gently. And move back. He goes to follow, but I stop him. "No, stay there. Your gift is just over there with my clothes."

A pout. I laugh, stepping out of the pool and picking up my discarded pants. I pluck a small black box from one of the pockets. Bringing it back into the water with me. Being careful not to get it wet. That would be foolish.

He watches crossly as I resume my position in front of him. That look causes me to smile more broadly. He's so cute when he pouts like that. And it causes very _naughty_ thoughts to play in my mind. Thoughts I have every intention of making real later.

I keep the box in one hand and take his left hand with my other. (1)

"Artemis. You have been blessing me with your love for a year now and just your company since you where born. There isn't a word in any language that can describe my love for you. So I can only display it in actions." I flip open the box with my index finger, showing him the delicate diamond ring inside. His breath hitches. Looking up at me with wide eyes. "Artemis. I love you more than you'll ever know. I want to be with you for the rest of my natural life. Will you marry me?"

There is silence. The only sounds are the faint music from inside. Where Mr and Mrs Fowl are dancing in the living room. And the faint sound of the waves washing over the shore.

I start to panic. Only slightly, that he'll say no. Push me away and run inside. But then his face breaks out into a smile and he's hugging me. So tightly it actually hurts.

"I will!" he whispers. "I will!"

He pulls back and I slip the ring onto his finger. Bringing the digit up to my lips. Kissing the tip gently. Then moving my mouth down his finger. Over the ring. His palm. Down his arms and up his shoulder and neck. Coming to rest at his mouth. Kissing him more fiercely than I can ever remember doing.

"I love you." I growl against his lips. Kissing him again. Trying to taste him as fully as I can.

His arms, Which have gone back around my neck. Squeeze me again.

"I love you too Domovoi. I love you _more_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I know saying Hand twice like that sounds stupid. But if I just said this "I keep the box in one hand and take his left with my other." it wouldn't have made any sense... so. D

**Ending note: **Well there we go. My pitiful attempt at a Valentines day fic. Which really has nothing to do with the holiday its self... but... I mentioned it didn't I? Lol. P

Review if you like and praise me. (joking) If you didn't like this. Well... you have no romantic fiber in your body and I pitty you greatly.


End file.
